This invention relates to controls for cassette players and similar units, and more particularly, to new and improved connections of the control push buttons to associated control levers for enhancing assembly of the escutcheon-lens assembly to the front of the player and providing effective vibration damping of the push button relative to the associated control lever as well as a firm feeling of the button when it is manually depressed.